


Yes or No

by IsisKitsune



Series: Among Vampires and Androids [17]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, Medical Procedures, Vampire!John, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was sitting on the table, glaring as Rudy continued to freak the fuck out. “RUDY! Calm down! It’s alright, just-“</p><p>“No, John, it’s not alright. You want me to go digging around in your leg to remove NERVE ENHANCERS. You realize I’m not a doctor right? Doctorate, yes, but not medical. The closest thing I get to it is the anatomy of androids.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes or No

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a clue how to tag this, feel free to comment me if you think of what should be there.
> 
> PS: I don't know how but Rudy ends up a touch Dark in this one IDEK  
> PPS: This is what I get for wanting to write something fluffy and then catching some stills of the next episode of Almost Human... T.T I blame Tumblr

John was sitting on the table, glaring as Rudy continued to freak the fuck out. “RUDY! Calm down! It’s alright, just-“

“No, John, it’s not alright. You want me to go digging around in your leg to remove NERVE ENHANCERS. You realize I’m not a doctor right? Doctorate, yes, but not medical. The closest thing I get to it is the anatomy of androids.”

“Well, from the look of Dorian, everything is pretty much placed in the same area,” thank god Dorian _wasn’t_ there or he’d be throwing just as big a fit.

“Why can’t you go to the hospital and have this dealt with?”

“HUMANS don’t re-grow limbs, Rudy. I need this damn thing taken out before it falls out or gets the damn metal permanently fused into bone or something.”

“Can’t you just,” John’s hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping his rambling.

“It’s either: you, Dorian, or I rip it out. And I can’t let him do that. He doesn’t like causing people pain.”

“Oh, so you’re leaving the honors to me? I see.”

John rolled his eyes, “Goddamnit! I need help, I’ll take the fucking thing out on my own, I just need someone that knows what’s in there guiding me.”

“You realize that’s going to be nothing but pain, right?”

“Yeah, I know, but it can’t be worse than the pain it’s causing now that it’s re-growing.”

“Are you sure sedatives wouldn’t work?”

“Yes, Rudy, I’m sure.”

Rudy’s eyes shimmered with something dark, “How long does it take you to heal soft tissue damage?”

“Few minutes, depending on how big. A scratch? Nothing. A huge chunk of skin and muscle? That could take a few days.”

“What about broken/chipped bone?”

“Like, what? Fracture or snapped in half?”

“Your spine, ever had any injury there?”

“A few times, why?” John’s world suddenly spun when he felt something sharp slide into the side of his neck. He heard, rather than felt, when he fell back onto the table.

“Sorry, surprise is better, yeah?” Rudy flashed a light in his eyes and he opened his mouth to respond but found he couldn’t get the air to leave his chest. “How long can you go without oxygen, blink the number in minutes.” John held his eyes closed, confusing the tech. “Longer than minutes?” John’s eyes opened. “Okay, let’s go with 1 for yes, 2 for no. More than an hour?” John blinked once. “Oh good, it shouldn’t take longer than that. You’ll be alright once I remove that, right?” John blinked again. “Good, and you’re not feeling anything?” Two blinks and Rudy grinned, “Good! Looks like we found an alternative to sedatives.”

John just kept his eyes glancing around as Rudy disappeared from his sight to work. It was always the quiet ones, wasn’t it?


End file.
